


In The Beginning

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gods AU, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, chaos gremlins Tommy & Tubbo, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo hadn't always had the easiest life, but the life they've made for themselves with their family by their side... Well, that easily made up for everything they'd been through.OrTommy and Tubbo reflect on the past and look forward to their bright future.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Empty Crowns [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 440





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of being snowed in and stuck at my parents' for longer than anticipated, have another fluff story! 
> 
> (Help)

Tommy and Tubbo had been together for as long as they could remember. They had found each other soon after they had come to be in the world. Neither could remember what they had been before becoming gods of chaos, whether they had been reincarnated or created anew, but they at least had general knowledge of the world around them. 

They had been children when they had first met, around five or six in human years.

Tommy had been deemed a trouble child and as such had been passed around from village orphanage to village orphanage. Everyone eventually got tired of Tommy’s antics and passed him to someone who hadn’t yet heard that he was disater incarnate. 

Destruction had followed Tommy his whole life, adults fighting, dishes breaking, scrapes and bruises and broken bones, all blamed on him. He would admit that some of them were his fault, but even things that weren’t were blamed on him. 

When Tommy had been moved to the new town, he had expected much of the same as all of his last “homes”, but then he met Tubbo.

The caretakers had shoved them into a room together and hoped that they would sort each other out. While Tubbo was never caught, he was apparently a problem child as well. 

The caretakers at that orphanage weren’t the kindest around, but they did allow the two, who would soon become thicker than thieves, to meet, so they could at least agree that the horrible place was worth it to go through, even if it was only to meet the other. 

It took a few years for the both of them to gather enough resources and knowledge to leave the god forbidden place, but they did, and when they were thirteen, they set out in the middle of the night, leaving for good. 

They travelled until their feet bled, but when they were eventually far enough away to declare freedom, they laughed with each other until the sun came up. 

The years following weren’t the easiest, but it was much better than having to answer to a caretaker that didn’t actually give a shit about you. 

The two slowly grew in power, and eventually they had met Techno and Wilbur, the first gods the two teens had met. They were both estatic to say the least, and when the older gods agreed to let the boys tag along on wherever they were headed to, the boys spent the entire night awake and giggling about the adventure they were about to go on. 

Tommy smiled to himself and bumped shoulders with Tubbo who was walking right beside him. Tubbo shoved back with a small grin on his face. If Tommy grabbed the end of Tubbo’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head, no one could blame him, right?

Tommy took off with a loud laugh, only laughing harder at Tubbo’s outraged cry. The blond raced in front of the rest of their small family group and he heard Tubbo give chase while yelling obscenities at Tommy’s back. 

The young god stripped his armor off and threw it at Wilbur as quickly as possible, making himself lighter and faster than Tubbo was at the moment. 

He heard Wilbur start yelling at him too, and Techno joined in when Tubbo dumped his own armor on the blood god. Tommy only sprinted faster, cackling the entire time. 

“Tommy, get your ass back here!” He wasn’t entirely sure who that came from, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to stop now. He could hear Phil laughing as the four of the younger gods got involved in the chase. Armor had been abandoned in piles on the ground and yelling filled the air around the five of them. 

Tommy smiled widely. He couldn’t have asked for anything better in life. He was where he was supposed to be, and that much was obvious to anyone that looked at them. 

Eventually, the blond was brought to the ground by a panting Tubbo who was also smiling. 

He was trying to act stern when he said, “Tommy! You can’t just go around messing people’s clothes up! They-” He was cut off by Wilbur flopping on top of them both, squishing the air out of their chests with a twin pair of wheezes. 

Wilbur chuckled, “Yeah, Tommy, you shouldn’t go throwing your armor at people either, you could have hit me in the face, asshole,” he reached down and messed up the two boy’s hair, laughing as they both tried to squirm away from him. 

The god of music only looked up a second too late as a shadow passed over him and he saw Techno, a manic gleam in his eyes, as he fell onto the top of the pile with a low chuckle. 

Tommy was now going red in the face, wheezing in a breath, “Techno-” he was slapping at his largest brother’s leg, trying to make him somehow move to get off of them. 

Tubbo was doing the same, “C’mon, big man-” he whined.

Wilbur simply groaned, looking resigned to his fate.

Techno made them suffer for just a little bit longer before finally heaving himself upwards with a snort. Wilbur rolled off seconds after and Tubbo did the same, the two youngest sucking in large lungfulls of oxygen now that they could. 

Phil dropped their armor on their chests, still laughing, “Come on, kids, we have places to be before the sun sets.”

Tommy and Tubbo looked over at each other, identical smiles on their faces as they raced to see who could put on their armor the fastest and be the first to catch up to Phil. 

Yeah, they were exactly where they were supposed to be. 

“Race ya!” Tubbo cried as he sprinted as fast as he could towards Phil’s winged back, Tommy only a short distance behind him. 

They were both grinning. This was the happiest they had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a found family dynamic that accepts everyone for exactly who they are, even if they are absolute gremlins. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated as I love when I can tell people liked my work! 
> 
> Give me suggestions for what I should do next or what you would like to see included! I can't promise anything, but I only really have one more planned out with Dream, so...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
